


Cliff's Edge

by sligm



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Canon, F/F, and non canon, but all very gay, this will probably be a collection of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sligm/pseuds/sligm
Summary: A collection of (probably unrevised) one-shots centering around Trini and Kimberly.  Eventually some stuff including the boys as well.





	

Trini relayed the thought around in her head.  Sure it was late, but she was scared.  Terrified, even.  So she swallowed her pride, and grabbed the phone from her nightstand.  

She was thankful that her parents hadn’t bolted into the room, because she was barely able to protect herself, she couldn’t have done much for her family.  But everything was different with her other family.  Her Ranger family.  

Kimberly.

Her trembling finger hovered over the name that brought butterflies to her stomach.  She bit down on her lip to keep the sob that was caught in her throat from escaping, and hit the call button.

“Trini, what’s up?  Kinda late, don’t you think?” her sleepy voice was on the other end of the line, almost bringing a smile to Trini’s face.  Her heart felt so light when she heard her friend’s voice.  There was a silence between them as Trini searched for the words she needed.

“Kim…” Her voice broke with that single syllable, Trini no longer able to contain her anguish.

“Trini?  I’m on my way, stay where you are.”  In her daze, Kimberly didn’t even ask Trini where she had called her from, but minutes later, Trini heard a hesitant knock on her window.  Kimberly’s warm, familiar gaze peered around for Trini on the other side of the glass, and Trini ran to open the window for her.  

She pulled Kim up, wincing at the searing pain that shot out from her shoulder in the process.  The bruises and cuts that covered Trini’s small frame were almost the first thing the Kimberly saw.  

Only second to the tears that stained Trini’s face.

“What happened?”  The two words caused the smaller girl to run into her arms, almost tipping her back out the window.  But Kimberly just held her.  She held her in her arms for what felt like hours but was surely minutes.  “Trini, are you okay?” She whispered it, as if she was scared that speaking too loud would scare Trini away.

As Trini cried into her sweatshirt, Kimberly could only think to rub her head as a means to comfort her.  She breathed in the girl’s scent and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.  

She glanced over the top of Trini’s head and took in the room around her.  Everything was shattered.  There was a dent in the wall that she was facing, the floors covered in a mixture of glass shards, wood splinters and chips of drywall.  

“It was Rita,” Trini spoke into Kim’s chest, catching her off guard.  Of course, that was the only thought that had crossed Kimberly’s mind.  Who else could do something like this?

Kimberly peeled herself away from Trini to get a better look at her. Standing next to the bedroom window, the full moon illuminated the room and both girls’ faces.  And all she saw, was that Trini looked so  _ scared. _

Kimberly wasn’t sure if Trini had ever been scared, but there was no doubt of the fear that had overtaken her, as her small body trembled in her arms.  Kim sighed and took Trini’s hand into her own, guiding her back to her bed.

Trini watched her with such concentration, as if she thought that Kimberly might disappear if she looked away.  So when Kimberly pushed all of the debris off of Trini’s bed, she scooted over so that her friend could keep her company.  With a sigh, and the smallest of smiles, Kimberly did just that, making sure to wrap her arms around Trini.  She didn’t have to say anything, but just to remind her that she wasn’t leaving her, no matter how many times she looked away.  They laid in silence, Trini the first to speak .

“I didn’t know who to call,” she said it so softly, as if afraid of anyone but Kimberly hearing those words meant for her.  “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Kim pushed herself up from her spot on the bed then, jolting upright.  

“Don’t ever apologize for needing me.  That’s who we are for each other now, remember?”  

Trini knew she meant the whole team, but she couldn’t help pretend that maybe Kim was talking about her and only her.  

“Trini?”  She insisted, needing to hear an acknowledgement from her.

“Okay,” Trini responded, barely able to say anything at all.  She was still facing away from Kimberly, but as soon as she responded, she felt the other girl ease back into her spot behind her.  And she did it so effortlessly.  “Can I still thank you, or is that off limits, too?” She quipped back.  And just like that, Trini was back. Kim’s Trini was back.  

Kim let out a laugh, a whole, sweet laugh deep from within her chest.  It brought a much needed smile to Trini’s face, and she barely felt the discomfort that her own laugh brought her bruised ribs, because she swore that Kim’s laugh numbed the pain.  It made Trini feel like she could do anything.  Everything.

“Yea, you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and maybe some things that you wanna see. I'd love to get some feedback :)


End file.
